unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Sextupedal Beast
|Gender = Genderless |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. Appearance Six-legged Beast is an automaton that is in the form of a beast with six legs. In the anime, Six-legged Beast is a horse with a silver head with five pointed black horns, white hair extending from the top of its head to the tip of its tail and at the back of each of its legs, a blue neck, torso and tail, black leg joints, and black feet. In the manga, Six-legged Beast is a furred dog-like beast with sharp clawed feet. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, before Charlotte and Raishin could even begin their fight, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder attacking first, charging her Morning Star's iron ball at Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined. Yaya then kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte, Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya then burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. Ten Benchwarmer Leader became desperate and commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Unnamed magic circuit Six-legged Beast's magic circuit allows Six-legged Beast to run fast and jump exceptionally high. References Category:Automatons